guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unwaking Waters (mission)
__TOC__ 250 or 200? It states here that Dark Chain Lightning deals 250 damage, but on the skill page, it states that it does 200 instead. Can someone clarify that?65.93.69.24 19:36, 17 May 2006 (CDT) All i can tell you is with ranger Druid's armor (pyrebound gloves), it was dealing 211 or maybe 250, one of those.--Daniel Rendat 03:34, 10 December 2006 (CST) Interrupting Kuunavang – Mesmer Skills I have had difficulty interrupting any of the Dragon skills with my mesmer. I have tried skill based interrupts instead of only spell based. Both Cry of Frustration and Psychic Distraction {Elite} do not seem to interrupt Kuunavang. Based on the description of these skills, they should interrupt him/her. :Well, the mission briefing specifically said we'd have problems trying to interrupt Kuunavang. So I'm not surprised. :I never had any trouble interrupting her at all, I just put Broadhead Arrow on my Jin, along with Savage and Distracting. The only time Kuunavang got Scales off, was at the beginning of the final fight. --Psyche 02:03, 16 January 2007 (CST) Bosses I've seen a couple bosses here, anyone know what they were? Ranger and Monk I *think* near the end. - Greven 12:36, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :Nevermind, it appears they're in the Unwaking Waters article (which should be merged with this one). - Greven 14:48, 29 May 2006 (CDT) Bugged? Anyone else having problems that having completed this mission, it doesnt show as completed on the world map? My guild and I completed it at Master level and got the xp, but it shows blank on the world map. - Neon 00:31, 6 May 2006 (BST) :I think its because there is one on each side (Kurzick and Luxon ally in this one). I'm going to complete the other side and see if they show up then. | Chuiu 19:31, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :: ::Bingo. | Chuiu 01:08, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::I just completed only the Kurzick side and the master reward shows on my world map. Perhaps it's been fixed since Chuiu's comment. --68.142.14.12 06:05, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::: I have tahnnakai temple, boreas seabed and unwaking masters and my count shows 3/13 — Skuld 10:05, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::::This happened and is still happening to me. When I first did Unwaking waters and got Masters, it showed on my "Protector of Cantha" title track. Then SOMETHING made it go away. Like a few days later. I had to do it again. By then I had both unlcoked and when I got Masters on the Kurzick side, both of them updates with the three strikes. ::::Now I have this problem with another -unknown- mission. I have masters on 12 missions (on the map) but it says I only have 11/13. :( My guess is that it's Vizunah Square. I think the collaborative missions are the ones messed up. --Karlos 17:57, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Hm...."Note: Mission numbering here represents the missions' order in the plot. Notice that there are two different missions under the number 9, which are both needed for completing the 13 Canthan missions, in order to get the Protector of Cantha title. Unwaking Waters, on the other hand, which has two different starting outposts, is actualy just one mission." taken from the Mission Overviews page. i guess that might be the problem. i heard somewhere that Canthan characters can reach Foreign Quarter somehow, but i'm not sure about that. Heist23 ::::::If you finish the storyline as a Canthan character, you can access the Foreign Quarter. ::::::If you party up with a Tyrian player doing Welcome to Cantha (or presumably a Elonian), you will be brought with them when they enter the Foreign Quarter. ScionOfErixalimar 01:01, 8 November 2006 (CST) Explorable Area? consider merge with the Unwaking Waters %28Mission%29 article and creation of an article for the explorable area? The Explorable area seems an important part of factions.. its one of the few places where a party is defeated if they all die.. as opposed to being resurrected.. possible farming location of the future --Techma 17:06, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :I was never declared 'defeated' and sent back to town. Both times I was there I just went to the nearest res shrine. Though the 2nd time I was there the other person was surprised we were ressed and not sent to town so there must be some sort of requirement for ressing. Possibly being aligned with the side that controls that area. Chuiu (T/ ) 18:12, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::This should be merged with the Mission article - all the links in the mission lists point to that. I think this is supposed to be a redirect to that and Explorable / Location should be separate articles again.--MasterPatricko 08:12, 13 May 2006 (CDT) Weirdness interrupting Kuunavang The first time I played through this mission, I used my assassin with disrupting stab to interrupt Kuunavang's spores/scales. It worked fine. The second time, I was playing through with a warrior guildmate. I told him to bring an interrupt and it worked fine (I don't know which he took, but it was either savage slash, distracting blow, or both). Then, I played through with my E/Me and found power return wasn't working. I was definitely "hitting" her spells, but they weren't being interrupted. I was pretty confused so I mapped back and swapped in cry of frustration and she still wasn't being interrupted although it was showing the "!@#$" and cry's damage. She was still being interrupted sometimes, just not by me. I had a full compliment of 15 henchmen both goes with my E/Me, but I didn't really pay attention to who I had. I think my selected henchmen were Gai, Danika, Karl, Cynn, Aidan, Erys, Sheena, and Brutus and the henchman team was Aeson, Tai, Zho, Kai, Talon, and perhaps Hala and Argo. I don't recall who the last one was at all (Gita?), but I don't think it was Daeman since they had Zho. Only Erys and Hala have interrupts, but since mine failed I was thinking that for some reason spell interrupts weren't working. None of the henchman articles list interrupts for the others besides Daeman (and I think they don't have any), so I have no idea what was going on. --68.142.14.9 17:58, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :I just tried it again with my assassin to try to figure out what was going on. I tried it on the Kurzick side again and the Luxon henchmen I got were Zho, Daemen, Aurora, Aeson, Tai, Talon, Kai and... someone else. Disrupting stab did not work this time, but when she was dazed by one of the rangers, she was actually easily interruptible. So, is this a change or did my henchmen always keep her dazed through the last part before? Hmm. --68.142.14.9 20:27, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :: I've found that you need to interupt her three times with mesmer skills for it to work - specifically Power Spike, Psychic Distraciton, and once more with Psychic Distraction. On my ranger Concussion Shot worked like a charm, but perhaps that's due to the Dazed feature and more attacks were poured in, interupting her.--Dragonaxe 17:58, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Agree with merge It's rather unusual to not have this particular article information merged with Unwaking Waters (Mission) as that seems to be more of the standard naming convention. - Greven 18:19, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Added Walkthough Added walkthough. People seem to have a lot of trouble with this mission. Hope it helps. 2 party mission? Why is this listed as a 2 party mission is the Factions mission list? I didn't see a second party and there is no mention in the article of a second party. -- (talk) 03:19, 25 July 2006 (CDT) : There are two Parties of 8 for this mission one group from luxon side and one group from Kurzicks. ~ Zero rogue x 03:25, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Where is the other party then? I only saw my own party (Kurzicks) which had me, Kalomeli and 6 hench. -- (talk) 03:29, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :::Added notes. The original author did mention 15 henchmen, though. By the way, you comment is a good example showing why the two-party system is very badly designed: you didn't even notice the other party (possibly all hench). -- Ledrug 03:40, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Lol. I knew I am poor at watching my surroundings, but I couldn't have missed a whole party, could I? -- (talk) 03:41, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Well I don't know about you, but first time I tried the mission the other party happened to be all henchmen, and I only noticed their existence after they were fully wiped out. On the other hand, this mission is fully doable with one party anyhow. -- Ledrug 03:46, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :If the other team is full henchmen, they don't spawn until the mission start timer hits zero. --68.142.14.19 05:01, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Okay, they might hae spawned behind me and died soon in the first battle. Or something. :D We still did it with masters reward on first try and one party only. -- (talk) 07:46, 25 July 2006 (CDT) also good you can take a warrior with you with grenth's balance, let him tank and he does like 400 dmg. ~fotovince Dialogue glitch It seems that even if a female character is the party leader, the PC voice used during the end cutscene is still the male one. I've seen this every time I've finished the mission. Highly amusing, I might add. :Was the other side an all hench team? I saw a similar bug once when I was doing Vizunah Square from the canthan side and the Tyrian team was all henches. -- Gordon Ecker 00:31, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::Was just wondering about this bug myself. Had a dude and seven henchies on the other side, the dude who was talking (a female from our side, not me but I was the leader) had a male voice. Odd. --Armond Warblade (talk) 02:37, 26 February 2007 (CST) Interrupting Kuunavang – Ranger Skills While doing this mission i took broad head arrow savage shot and distracting shot to interrupt. Whenever I used broadhead arrow it didnt seem to daze kunnavang at all. However i had 100% success in interrupting corrupted dragon scales when using savage shot followed by distracting shot (note:there is only just enough time to get both shots off before the skill is cast. I found i could only interrupt corrupted dragon scales this way).(Ham Popcorn Solo 07:32, 30 September 2006 (CDT)) :Any of you rangers tried pet interrupts on her while administering the bow interrupts? --Jawn Sno 13:26, 16 March 2007 (CDT)